


Cat & Mouse

by joufancyhuh



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mentions of past Elliot/Hero, Non-con kiss, Slight torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: The Hero of Brightwall gets captured sneaking back into Reaver's mansion when she attempts to procure his journal for her quest.





	Cat & Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags!
> 
> Also, this is the only way I see Reaver and the Hero working. I am such trash for this ship, but it's such an unhealthy one. I don't know if I'll ever write more of Tansley, I hope so, her story is an interesting one. I originally wrote this for the month of fanfiction challenge, something you ship but never wrote. And we're almost 6 months after the challenge. Geez.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! And you've been warned.

“Imagine my surprise to find a little mouse sneaking into my mansion once again.” Reaver’s smug voice broke through the fog of Tansley’s brain as she dragged back into consciousness. Cold steel gripped her wrists as she struggled to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

Her mind snapped to attention at the restraint, the room falling into focus as her gaze adjusted to the change in light. She spotted the large cage in the west corner, something she noted when she entered the room. The fire roared slightly off-center of her position, two plush red chairs that matched the horrific decor of the room. And cutting off her view of the stairs, Reaver leaned toward her with an ugly sneer on his face. 

“Reaver,” she growled, jerking forward to get her hands around his throat. The handcuffs held tight, keeping her strapped to a wooden wheel. Some new torture device, she knew for certain. Reaver held the throne for sadism. 

“Expecting to find me gone, Princess? Thought I’d clear out after you slaughtered my dinner guests?” He twirled his cane as he chuckled. “Naivety doesn’t suit you, my dear.” 

“Eat shit, dirtbag,” she spat. 

“Ooo,” he rolled his shoulders, glee shining off his pale face. “I do like them feisty.” He lifted his cane and stroked it along her cheek. 

Fire burned in her cheeks as she swiveled her head, knocking the cane away. “You may have Logan’s favor, but not mine.  _ Never  _ mine.” 

Reaver laughed as he strolled over to his desk, pulling out the red leather bound journal that she sought. He thumped it on top, studying her reaction as he did, which she refused to allow her expression to change from anything other than soured. “You can have the journal. Doubt you’ll find anything of use in there.” He rested his cane against the side and bit into the fingers of his gloved hand, dragging the glove off to lay over the book. “But I suspect that you didn’t come just for that.” 

He strolled back to stand in front of her once more, a sinister grin on his face. “Normally I would let the help deal with any intruders, I do have a reputation to protect after all. But  _ you _ ,” he paused as his bare hand tangled in her unwound hair to grip the back of her head, forcing her to stare into his eyes. “Someone like you needs to be dealt with personally.” 

A knife slid out of the arm of his jacket and into his free hand. He drew the blade up against her throat, gaze steady as he dug it into her skin. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out, fists clenching in the chains. “Fuck you,” she managed to spit out. 

Reaver pressed harder, more blood spilling onto his knife. “I am rooting for you, just so you’re aware. Your brother has lost his use to me, but I feel that  _ we  _ have the chance for a profitable partnership.”

“I’ll never work with you,” she snarled. If she turned her head, it’d drive the blade further in. She felt helpless as he held her, a blood lust sparkling in his eyes. 

The blade stayed in place as he slanted forward, his breath cascading in waves across her skin. “I don’t think you’ll have a choice, little mouse.” He rammed the knife into the wood near the side of her head, keeping his grip on it as it punctuated the end of his bargaining. 

His nose brushed hers as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth. She froze, surprised by the kiss, unsure of how to react until her fighting instinct kicked in, teeth driving into his bottom lip until she drew blood. He reeled away, a hand at his bleeding lip as he stared at her in disbelief. 

She struggled against her bonds once more, twisting as she sought freedom from her restraints. A horror flickered over her mind. She kissed no one but Elliott before, and now this scum tainted the memory of Elliot with his own lips, vile and treacherous as the lies that often spilled from them. 

Reaver tipped his hat to her in a bow, a bloody smirk drew across his lips. “This isn’t over, Princess.”

“Good,” she sneered, once again fighting her bonds. “I want to deliver your ass-kicking myself.” 

She watched as he picked up his cane from its place by the desk and strolled out of the room, spinning in his hand while he exited, her lips still abuzz with the exchange. 

  
  



End file.
